villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Albedo (Overlord)
Albedo is one of the main protagonists of the light novel series Overlord. She is one of the three NPCs created by Tabula Smaragdina and is the self-proclaimed wife of Ainz Ooal Gown. She is a succubus that serves as the leader of the Floor Guardians in Nazarick. Initially programmed to be a slut, her settings were later jokingly changed by Momonga to be madly in love with him when he expected the game to shut down. She was voiced by Yumi Hara in the Japanese version of the anime, and Elizabeth Maxwell in the English dubbed version. Appearance As she was programmed to be so, Albedo is a beautiful lady with long, black hair and yellow pupils. Being a succubus, Albedo appears to have an appearance between a demoness and a fallen angel with two pairs of black wings and horns. She wears a long, white dress that hides her feet, in addition with gloves as well. She wears a dark set of armor that covers her body fully, including her wings. She is always seen to be wielding an axe when wearing this armor. Personality Due to the changes of her programming, Albedo is extremely dedicated and loyal to her master, Ainz. She is deeply in love with him and is not afraid to express her feelings for him. Because she is a succubus, she has a massive sex drive for him and wishes to be the one carrying his children. Her love for Ainz has reached to uncontrollable, obsessive levels, to the point where she has done questionable activities such as sleeping in his bed naked with a body pillow of him, as well as attempting to rape him. As a result, Ainz often regrets his decision of programming her like this, but admitted that, had he not been an undead, he would have fallen for her charms. Despite her love, she claims that she has no problem with Ainz having an affair of multiple women, as long as she is the one he truly loves. Unknown to him, she secretly plans to make him the sole ruler of Nazarick, as she fears the day of losing him if it were to come. In addition to this, she despises the other Supreme Beings (including her creator) and the fact that her master uses the guild name to honor them, feeling that they do not deserve it after abandoning him. She normally has a calm and collected mind, but can easily snap and resort to harsh criticism and insults to those that she deems are disrespectful to her and Ainz. She has also shown to get easily jealous by those around her master. Two particular beings are Shalltear Bloodfallen and Pandora's Actor, the former being her rival for Ainz's affection and the latter being the only NPC that still has his master around. Albedo despises humanity, viewing them as a weak race that should perish. Due to this, she is able to kill them with no remorse, unless her master says otherwise. Powers and Abilities Being the leader of the Floor Guardians, Albedo is one of the most powerful Floor Guardians and is a very strong being in general. *'Superhuman Strength': Her strength is said to be rivalled with Cocytus and Sebas Tian, who have both proven to demonstrate strong physical capabilities. She was later shown to have easily overpowered the Eight-Edge Assassins and even Ainz himself when she attempted to rape him. *'Superhuman Durability': Despite her slim physique, Albedo is said to be one of the most durable NPCs in Nazarick as she has the highest defensive stats. Therefore, it is safe say that her durability surpasses beyond human capabilities. *'Superhuman Speed': Albedo has shown to move at fast speed, as she was able to knock back a small rock shot at bullet speed back at a soldier before it could even reach to Ainz. *'Magic': Like many NPCs, Albedo is capable of using magic skills in her arsenal that can assist in boosting her defenses. In addition to this, she is also capable of granting herself immunity to all diseases. *'Axemanship': Albedo has shown the skills of being able to wield axe weaponry in combat. Equipment *'Hermes Trismegistus': A set of armor that covers the entirety of her body and grants her a powerful axe. It is capable of withstanding physical damage. Gallery Albedo Profile.png|Albedo in the anime adaptation. Albedo OVA.png|Albedo in the OVA specials. AlbedoNewOutfit.jpg Albedo's Beauty.jpg Albedo Heaven.jpg Albedo 001.png|Hermes Trismegistus. Trivia *Despite being a succubus and her lustful desire, Albedo is surprisingly a virgin. *Albedo is one of the few Floor Guardians to have siblings, in which she has two sisters named Rubedo and Nigredo. *Along with her two sisters, Albedo was one of few characters that was not originally created in the Web Novel. Demiurge was the one who took her role as the Overseer of the Floor Guardians. *Although it is stated that Albedo has another form, it has never been shown or stated what it is exactly. However, it's been theorized by fans that her true form is either a nalfeshnee or a gug, as it was described to be "big and hairy" and Shalltear had insulted her for being a "wide-mouthed gorilla". *'Albedo' is a term used in physics to describe the deflection of radiation. Albedo's name is likely a reference to her high defense stat, which allows her to deflect incoming attacks. External links *Albedo - Overlord Wiki *Albedo - Heroes Wiki Navigation pl:Albedo (Overlord) Category:Female Category:Evil from the Past Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Demon Category:Paranoid Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Guardians Category:Love Rivals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Envious Category:Contradictory Category:Dissociative Category:Immortals Category:Enforcer Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated